


Burning Horizon

by BlackWolfFire



Series: Feathered Wings and Fluttering Heartbeats [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Apparently Not A One Shot Okay, Fights, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: The scariest part of the entire thing was not being able to tell if the others were even alive.





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fingers brushed Virgil's back...
> 
> And they hit the ground.

Logan was completely lost. He had absolutely no idea where the others were, and it scared him. Roman and Virgil had been down by the river when the attack had hit their camp. Patton had been with him, of course, but now even his husband was nowhere in sight. He cried out for his friends, his partner, but there was no answer from any of them.

"Logan!" Logan's head jerked up at the yell. Could it be? Or was he dreaming?

"Patton!?" Logan called, launching himself upward again, dodging around a green winged angel struggling to beat down a darker angel. Somehow the dark feathered angel seemed familiar. Turning to get another look, Logan's eyes widened. "Virgil?"

The dark angel glanced up, flinging his attacker off. "Logan? Have you seem the others?" Virgil flapped his wings, pulling up next to his friend.

Logan shook his head. "I was looking for them. I thought I heard Patton. That's when I saw you. Are you alright?"

"....Yeah." Virgil has hesitated. It was a small pause, but Logan noticed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Virgil, please do not lie to me. What happened?" Logan asked gently, pulling the young angel away from the fighting.

Eyes fluttering wearily, Virgil shook his head. "It can wait. We need....to find the....find the others," he insisted, leaning against Logan for a split second before pulling himself upright, wings flapping lazily.

Logan dropped it, knowing that pushing him would only anger Virgil. He followed the younger angel as he flew up into the battlefield again.

Patton found them before they found him, and Logan found himself being attacked from behind the second his husband recognized him. Patton's rainbow hued wings curled around their group, sheltering them from the horrific scene around them, if only for a moment.

Logan was the one to break it up. He whispered a single word to then, giving them new energy at the command. "Defend."

"Defeat," Roman snarled.

"Together," Patton and Virgil agreed, clasping hands. Roman and Logan quickly grasped their hands, holding securely into each other.

"Guys," Virgil said, voice shaking. "In case this is the last time I ever see you all...I just want you to know that I love you."

With that, the dark angel turned to face the onslaught of rival angels, a dark glint in his eyes.

 

Someone was hurt. The moment it happened, Logan knew without turning around. Patton let out a pained cry, Roman screamed in anger and drew his sword, and Virgil...Virgil was silent.

Logan whipped around in midair and dove straight for the ground, plummeting after the young purple and black angel falling from the aky. His wings, Logan could tell from his position, are broken, just a bent, crumpled mess of blood caked feathers and cracked bone.

"Logan, no! Pull up!" Patton screamed, matching his pace, tucking his wings back and allowing himself to fall freely alongside his husband.

"Patton, go back to Roman, I need to get Virgil!" Logan cried back. Just a few more feet. Just a few more feet and he could grab Virgil.

Just a few more inches...

One more inch...

His fingers brushed Virgil's back...

And they hit the ground.


	2. Flinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roman, I need you to get Virgil out of here, as fast as you can. Please...." Logan whispered, wing spasming in pain. "I can't fly, and I don't want to leave Patton."

Logan screamed in pain as Virgil hit the ground. His wings flared as he neared the ground, but he was far too close to completely stop. Logan slammed into the dirt, hard, and cried out when he felt something in his right wing crack. Not broken. Not broken, thank god. The wing had been dislocated, an easy fix.

Hopping to his feet, he scrambled over to Virgil, who lay motionless on the ground a few feet away. His heart clenched as he took in the sight of the younger angel. Body limp and unresponsive, his face was twisted in pain even while unconscious, blood smeared across his face from a gash on his cheek, his wings a broken mess of bone and feathers.

Logan glared up at the sky, his blood boiling as he caught sight in an angel hovering a few feet away, smirking. As much as he wanted to jump up and chase after them, Logan's wings were compromised and Virgil needed help. Forcing himself to turn away, he gently turned the injured boy onto his side, wincing as Virgil let out a pained whimper. "It's gonna be okay, Virge. You're gonna be fine. Just...keep breathing for me, alright?"

Virgil's breathing stuttered, and Logan's heart nearly stopped. Gathering Virgil up in his arms, Logan looked up at the sky. "ROMAN!"

The red and gold winged angel dove of the sky, plunging towards the ground at full speed. He hit the ground hard, stumbling, but regained his balance and sprinted towards them, panicked and breathing hard. "Roman, I need you to get Virgil out of here, as fast as you can. Please...." Logan whispered, wing spasming on pain. "I can't fly, and I don't want to leave Patton."

Roman shuddered as he took in the damage, but he nodded in agreement, gently taking Virgil from Logan and backing away. "I'll come back. I promise." He looked skyward, glaring fiercely, and turned, taking off, careful not to knock Virgil around too much.

Logan reluctantly turned his attention to his wings, hissing as he tried to push it back into place. He let out a strangled cry as the feathers twisted. It seemed Patton had been alerted, as he was by Logan's side an instant later, his gentle, cool hands rearranging feathers with a touch so light it was barely there. "Hold onto something," Patton ordered grimly. Once Logan had a secure grip on Patton's shoulder, the other angel gripped his wings, a determined look on his face as he grit his teeth, giving no warning before snapping the wing back into place.

Logan sighed, relaxing as the pain faded almost instantly. "Virgil?" Patton asked worriedly, looking up in the direction Roman had gone. Logan shook his head, shrugging helplessly. "We'll have to hope for the best, then," he growled, eyeing the black and gold angel, still hovering about thirty feet above them, below the actual fighting. Patton let out a feral growl, launching himself up into the air, wings pounding furiously.

The angel laughed, circling lazily, waiting smugly for them. Logan took off after him with an angered cry. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" Patton screeched. One powerful flap later, and a clap of thunder rumbled through the air, though the sky remained clear. The enemy angel shrunk back, eyes wide, but Patton kept coming, striking the angel and knocking them both out of the sky, sending them tumbling for the ground, locked in a close range fight of well aimed punched, and even a few kicks from Patton.

Their wings flapped helplessly, and Logan braced himself as he neared them, grabbing Patton's wrist and wrenching him away from the enemy. The other angel hissed, bruises already forming on his jaw and along his neck. One side of his face was mottled, almost like scales, and the eye was slitted, almost catlike. "Patton. Patton, stop," Logan murmured. "He's been cursed."

The angel glared at them. "Dee. My name is Dee." With that, he turned and fled back towards the fight, disappearing in matter of seconds, leaving Patton and Logan to stare after him.

Why would an enemy give them something as powerful as his name?


End file.
